Anticipation
by VerumProbitasVitaPietas
Summary: Remus and Hermione, classroom one shot; teacher-student


Hermione followed her fellow gryffindors into the DADA Classroom. After the final battle, most of the people in their year had come back to take a proper seventh year so they could graduate, but only Hermione was really into it. Everyone else just did whatever. When Bellatrix had died, Sirius had come back from the veil and somehow Remus had recovered his wounds and had returned to teaching DADA.

She took her favorite seat, at the very back of the classroom. This surprised most people, but she could then focus better on getting her work done. Everything was happening in the front, and she got more accomplished in the more serene rear of the room. Also, her and Remus had struck up a 'more than friends' relationship during these years and all she could do if she sat in the front would be to admire his strong chest, his earthy scent, that gorgeous rear, the toned ar... see? this is why she sat in the back!

Professor Lupin started class and instructed the class to take notes for the first bit. Then he had them begin to practice this shield charm that you casted around something/someone else at their desks on some belonging of theirs as he wandered around, correcting technique.

As he wandered to the back, she became hyper-aware of her surroundings. She could _feel _his every footstep as he circled the back desks. They hadn't had sex for the 3 weeks they'd been back and let's face it- she was really horny and he was hot. Her skin was just begging to be touched by him, so she looked up into his eyes with a silent plea. He circled over to her and purred over her shoulder "Miss Granger, excellent work. However, if you try moving your wand like so.." and placed his hand over hers on her wand "correcting" her movements, sending fire skittering along her nerves. She knew her panties were soaked with anticipation with no way in sight to relieve it.

She looked back into those amber eyes, trying to convey her feelings, running her hand along his forearm. He stiffened, and scanned the room for peering eyes. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "after class". Never had two words held such promise. Luckily it was her last class of the day and there were 10 minutes left. Ten whole minutes! She wasn't sure she could wait that long. She peered down at her notes, appearing to be studying but in reality remembering every detail of their last time together, making her even more wet then she'd been before.

Finally that bell rang out and Remus called out "miss Granger, see me after class. There's something I want to discuss with you". All the other students filed out, their curiosities mildly tempted. Hermione slinked out of her seat "So is that what we're calling it now? She asked him. He responded by prowling back to her and wrapping around her, kissing her so passionately she could've orgasmed right there. He silently warded the door and pushed her against the back wall, yanking off her skirt and unbuttoning her blouse. He stuck his knee intimately between her legs and moaned at the heated wetness he could feel through her pant leg. Unable to resist, she ground herself against his leg, desperate for relief from that burning ache that plagued her every time she saw him. He watched with darkened eyes as she ran her hands up around her hair and slender neck, unconsciously seeking relief, touch in any way. He yanked off her shirt and his and withdrew his knee from her legs. She whimpered at the loss of contact and looked up at him with big pleading eyes "Please. Remus... I need you so much"

He silenced her pleas with a heated kiss, delving into her hot mouth with his tongue, battling hers for dominance. He yanked off her panties, barely anything but sodding wet scraps of lace and she wrapped her legs around his waist once he had ripped off his trousers, exposing his ten inch erect member. She gasped in anticipation and remembrance of the last time. He ducked down and sucked at her nipples through her barely-there red lace bra, making her gasp and writhe. He stripped off her bra in record time, exposing the heated flesh of her large breasts to the cool night air. He abandoned the breasts to plunge into her, making them both gasp as inch by delicious inch sunk into her hot, wet, tight core.

He had to stop for a second to keep from coming early from the sheer sensuality of it all- the heat was nearly too much for him. But he recovered quickly, and started pounding into her heat, making her gasp and writhe and moan from his torturous ministrations. Her hands scrabbled against his back as their bodies quaked from all the seductive sensory overload.

Hermione pushed her head back agains the wall, desperatley seeking that one last thing that would send her over the edge. She'd been dancing on the edge of that canyon, but needed one little bit more "Remussss, please more, i need to cum, baby, more, please" she hissed.

He reached a hand down and flicked her clit with an expert hand. She moaned and gasped and her whole body paused and tensed as she floated over that edge. She screamed out "REmus!!!" as her body lost all control and she was tensed. Remus could feel her hot, tight sleeve pulsating around him and that was what sent him over the edge. His hips jerked as she milked him and he squirted hot, white ribbons into her innermost recesses, hissing and slumping against her. Their bodies were so closely wrapped together they could hardly tell who was who as they both slumped down on the floor, trying to regain intelligent thought. She tucked her head into his shoulder as he conjured a blanket underneath them.

"Remus, I nearly came when you wandered back there while I was practicing. I think it's your voice" She hummed.

"Oh and you think I haven't noticed you parading about in that short skirt I _know _you have rolled up too short and with your shirt unbuttoned so low? It's positevely indecent, but I get so hard every time I see you, I have trouble teaching. " he replied.

"We shouldn't wait so long until next time. The anticipation was killing me" she complained.

he chuckled "Well, we can't have that, now can we? How 'bout....... (he pretended to check his watch) right now, in my rooms?"

She giggled and said "No we can't. And I'd be delighted to. Now, help the lady up and into her clothes so she can christen every vertical surface and wall in your rooms. "

He laughed deeply and acquiesced to her demands, magically mending her clothes as they left the room.

*********************************************************************************************************************

AN: what do you think? you asked for a passionate Remus, and I hope I fufilled that desire. Review Please!

and read my other stories and tell me what you think :D


End file.
